Transformers RID: A New Age SYOC
by R.S and Rascal
Summary: (SYOC stands for Submit Your Own Character, by the way.) Peace has finally come on Earth after Bee's team beat Starscream... Or has it? A new Decepticon threat has come to Earth, and new Autobots and Decepticons alike will be involved. This will be fun. (Note: I'm not taking in any more Autobot OCs, sorry about that..)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the guideline for the SYOC. The story takes place in the Robots in Disguise universe.**

 **I'm taking in Autobots, Decepticons, humans, etc. You can either submit your character through PM or reveiws. The faster you submit, the faster we can get the story started.**

 **For Cybertronians**

Name:

Age: (how old they look)

Gender:

Appearance:

Faction: (Autobot, Decepticon,etc.)

Personality:

Likes and Dislikes:

Backstory: (How did they get on Earth?)

Occupation:

Vehicle Form:

Friends/Family:

 **For Humans**

Name (First and last):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Faction: (Are they friends with Autobots or Decepticons?)

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Backstory: (Where do they live? How did they first meet the Cybertronians?)

Occupation:

Friends/Family:

 **If you leave any spaces blank, then that means I will get to get creative. Also, there will be no shipping.**

 **This will be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE NOTE: I AM STILL TAKING IN OCS!**

 **So you can PM me an OC or send me it in the reveiw.**

 **xXx**

Deep in the Milky way, not to far from Earth, a space ship was drifting near Earth's only moon. Through all of it's knicks and scratches, the veiwer could see the sinister-looking Decepticon insignia.

Inside, a hulking, metallic, figure sat on a throne. It was impossible to see the rest of him, for more than half of his features were covered in shadow. In fact, that was his name. Lord Shadowclaw

Kneeling at the throne were two smaller Decepticons. One, bigger than the other, was a mech. He had dark-purple armor, two sets of sharp winglets, and tubes coming out of his back enhancing his body with who knows what. On his faceplates he had no expression.

Next to the mech, there was the smallest of the three bots. Obviously a femme, she had the color of a smart teal on her armor. Her optics were covered by red visor, and on her helm, she had two devices attached. The devices allowed her to sense things, with the power of ultrasound, from miles away. On her faceplates.. no one could place the expression. Fear? Nervousness? Obidience?

Lord Shadowclaw addresed the femme. "What have the scanners picked up on this planet called..." If we could have seen his face, he probably would have had an expression of thoughtfulness.

"Earth?"

The femme started to speak. Definitely nervousness on her faceplates.

"My lord, you were correct. There were many Cybertronian artifacts on the organic planet. But, many of them appear to be in the same place ." If this femme was scared, her voice did not show it.

Lord Shadowclaw probably would have smiled, if we could see his face. But it was covered in his namesake. "Then that should make the job much easier. We shall show that simpering fool Megatron what a REAL Decepticon is." Shadowclaw went on. "We will take back Cybertron from those weak Autobots." He turned to the mech. "Skyslash, I want you and your team to go to Earth. If you fail to get those artifacts, I will not hesitate to kill you."

 **XxXxXxX**

On the bridge connecting Crown City , a teen with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes was driving a blue muscle car.

Zion Volt sighed. His dad, being a Superman comic fanatic, had banished his son to the depths of the Crown City Junkard, in his crazed search for Superman: Issue #175.

"Come on son, it'll be fun," said his father in an attempt to convince his son to pick up his comic book. "Who knows what you'll find there? It'll be like an adventure!" Zion had sighed. He loved his dad, but sometimes he could get a little... estatic.

As Zion was driving to Crown City Junkyard, looking at the sky he could see... A metal bird?

A moment later, it was gone. Zion shrugged. He must have been seeing things.

 **XxXxXxX**

Deep in the sky, there was a giant metal bird. Well, it actually wasn't a a bird, but a metal pheonix. A giant metal Cybertronian pheonix. On fire.

Pheonix concentrated on the horizon. Her long legs skimmed the clouds as she scanned the horizon as she searched for her target. A band of rouge Autobots. Her patience was on end. She should have found them by now... But she would wait. She would stalk her prey.

 **XxXxXxX**

Deep in the forest near Crown City Junkyard, three giant figures could be seen. More Cybertronians. One was a mech. He looked about in the middle age, had mostly blue armor, but with silver streaks on the arms. Judging by the sabers on his back next to his wings, it looked like he was second to none with a sword. On his silver faceplates was the grim expression of determination. This was Steel Saber.

The next Cybertronian was also medium size, maybe a bit smaller. About in the young aldult stage of her life. Seeing as she looked a bit like Predaking, one could guess that she was a Predacon. Her armor was mainly silver and blue, and her sliver claws were supporting a Decepticon (know as Chill Drill) on her dainty shoulders. This was Silverstriker.

The final Cybertronian looked a bit younger than the rest. It was another femme. She had grey, black, and green armor. On her silver faceplates was the look of...excitement? Anxiousness? Both? Her green optics were plastered on the Decepticon on Silverstriker's shoulder. This was Starblade.

Right now these three were on a mission:

Silverstriker, on a mission to capture a rouge Decepticon.

Steel Saber, looking for his former apprentice, Drift, after his disappearance on his mission to catch the rouge Autobot.

And Starblade, on her own quest to find the so called "criminal" Bumblebee.

Little did they know, all these people, Cybertronian or human, were a part of something big. Something that would cause the Earth to shake, the seas to dry up and overflow. They were a part of a ancient prophecy, with old companions and new.

This was the New Age.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **YAS I FINNALY GOT THIS DONE YAY *throws confetti in the air***

 **I am still taking in OCs, and if your OC was not in this chapter, they will be in the next one.**

 **Thanks to all you people who submitted OCS!**

 **Zion Volt - ssjzohan**

 **Silverstriker - RoboDiamondDragon09**

 **Pheonix - random person**

 **Steel Saber - Sidonex**

 **The three Decepticons - RS and Rascal**

 **Now eat a churro.**


End file.
